loves faith
by flame55
Summary: ash is dating misty but when may comes to town things start to heat up
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fan fiction so please go easy and if any of you could give me some pointers it would help thanks

Okay this is my first fan fiction so please go easy and if any of you could give me some pointers it would help thanks!!

Secret Lovers Revealed

"Hey Ash wake up," said Misty.

"Huh what's going on?" asked Ash, "Who is it?"

"Well I'll give you a hint. Go Staryu!! Water gun!!" ordered Misty.

"Huh. Ahh, that's cold misty!! Why did you do that??" demanded Ash.

"Well it got you up didn't it," Misty explained.

"Yeah, but still," said Ash. "Oh that reminds me, how come your here anyway?"

"Well if you don't want me here I will just go?!" retorted Misty

"No, I didn't say that I didn't want you here. I'm sorry Misty, its just I'm not use to people staying over, if there not related anyways."

"Yeah, I'm not use to staying over at a guy's house so I know how you feel and sorry about the water gun, it's just your such a heavy sleeper."

"Well I can't help it and least my mom didn't come in to wake me up."

"Ummm, she kinda did….."

The room became silent. Ash was speechless, his mom had seen Misty in his room and now he was probably grounded for life. Ash and Misty had tried to keep there relationship a secret for a long time, and now it was all ruined cause of one mistake.

"What does she know that we are together??" demanded Ash.

"Well, she kinda wants to talk to us."

"WHAT!!"

Misty and Ash sat for a moment looking at each other. Then they decided to go face his mom. Ash got dressed as misty waited outside the door. Moments later he called her back into the room.

"What is it Ash aren't we going to talk to your mom??"

"I just wanted to say one thing first and you have to promise me this, okay??"

"Okay, what is it??"

"No matter what happens with my mom, we will still be together afterwards??"

"Okay, I promise that we will."

"Okay."

They looked at each other as if it was the last time they would be able to be together, and then Ash leaned in and pressed his lips against Misty's. This small but pleasurable moment set fireworks off. Things began to elevate, as they groped each as if it was the last time they would kiss or even touch. But this action was cut short when Ash's mom walked in, catching them in the act………


	2. secret engagment

Secret Engagement

Secret Engagement

Everything started to get real quiet as Ash's mom started to sit down. Ash began to think to himself, "What am I going to say to her?? I'll just tell her the truth. I love Misty and theirs nothing else to say."

Intruding on the rest of Ash's thoughts, Delhi spoke, "So how long has this been going on?"

"Well funny you should ask that, you see it all started about six months ago when he was doing the battle frontier. We just couldn't stop emailing each other. Ash sent me an email one day and told me that they will be near Ceruealen. So I went to see Brock and him. The day before they left I just couldn't help myself; I decided to ask him to be my boyfriend. I was really nervous and afraid to ask him and I guess Ash knew and felt the same way, so he kissed me. It escalated to making out. But the next day they had to leave and I wanted to come with them but Ash wouldn't allow me because I had to take care of my gym.

"I then agreed with him it was best for me to stay but I made him promise to call me everyday, which he did, and come back to me as soon as he was finished with the battle frontier, so her we are," explained Misty.

"Ash is this true??"

"Yes mom, it's true and there is another thing I need to tell you," Ash declared,

Ash and Misty both started to blush, "Um," ash said.

"Yes, what is it?" Delhi asked.

"Well, we are sort of…," Ash said shyly but was cut off by Misty

Misty shouted to the world, "Ash and I are engaged to get married!!"

"What??" said Delhi confused as ever.

"Mom, I can explain," ash said.

Delhi help up one finger to shush Ash, then she said, "This is wonderful news!! I'm happy for you but you really shouldn't be sleeping together before the wedding."

"No, we didn't sleep together," misty explained, "We kind of lost track of time and it was real late. Plus I didn't want to leave ash cause I haven't seen him in a while so we decided that I would stay the night at his house…then all that happened."

"Okay so when is the wedding!!"

Then did the gossip flow well, until that after noon when Ash's mom had to go tell the good news to every one. She told everyone in town and eventually it was everywhere!! But Ash asked his mom to not tell professor Oaks about the wedding because he wanted to. Then he headed that way.


	3. secret admirer

Secret admirer

Secret Admirer

Ash walks up the stairs to professor oaks lab thinking of how to tell him he is getting married. He finally gets up to the door and rings the bell. Suddenly he begins to hear foot steps coming towards the door. The door starts to open but it wasn't professor oaks, the person who answered the door was a girl it was May.

"May, what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"Nice to see you to ash," said May.

"Oh sorry," apologized Ash.

"So would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, where is professor oak?"

"He is in the back feeding the pokemon."

"Oh okay, so how come you're here May?" She slightly blush's.

"I decided to take a little time off before I head to the Jhoto Region."

"Oh I see."

"Hello Ash," says professor oaks as he returned from the backyard, "Nice to see you here. So what you been into?"

"Nothing much, you know the usual and getting married."

"Ah I see…………WHAT??" screamed both Professor and May, but May seemed more sad than happy but tried not show it.

"Well, who is the lucky lady Ash?"

"Well, who else other than Misty."

"Oh really that's great you guy have know each other pretty much all you're your life, if not all. Congratulations!!"

"Thank you professor," ash said but their was no congratulation coming from May, all she could do was stand their and try not cry. But then she finally got the nerve to say something.

"Sorry but I have to go."

"Well, okay dear," professor oaks said.

"Hey May, why don't you come around the house later tonight and eat dinner with us, its going to be a big dinner?" Ash asked.

"Um….okay I will," answered May but truthfully she didn't want to, she was broken hearted inside trying not to say anything bad, May began running, begging herself not cry but it was to late her emotions got her and tears started pouring down her face, she was muttering, 'how stupid could I be?' 'Why did I think ash would love me?', and she just kept pounding that in her head and didn't pay no attention to were she was a going. She finally bumped into somebody, falling down on top of the person.

"Oh I'm sorry," explained May as she was rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay…….o hey May," said Misty, "how have you been?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Good, so have you heard the good news about me getting married?"

"Yes, congratulations."

"Thank you. Hey how come you where just crying?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm okay."

"Okay what ever you say….so do you want to come to the house tonight?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Come on, you know you do."

"Well, okay," replied May but she was really thinking in her mind how stupid she was and saying how more beautiful misty is!! Then on their way to their house she thought, 'no I'm not going to stand for this. I can be better than Misty I know I can.'

When they got to the house Misty was talking about the all the things she got to do before the wedding, and May was getting madder by the minute, but some how she calmed herself for Ash's sake. When they entered the house, every body was their even Brock. When May and Misty got there they decided to clean up a bit. May was taking longer then anyone else to come down to dinner but finally May entered the room but she had changed into a gorgeous red dress. Everyone was quiet expect for a few gasps and ahs but May thought to herself, 'this should get your attention Ash, I sure hope so.'

Ash finally broke the silence and said, "You look wonderful May!" This brought upon a slight blush on her face. Then everybody started to chitchat, drink the wine and eat food. Everyone was talking about old journeys and things. Eventually they all started to get tired. So Ash's mom went to bed, and said goodbye to Professor Oaks but allowed Brock, Misty, and May to spend the night with Ash. Eventually everyone became a little restless but Brock and Misty turned in first leaving Ask and May alone.

"Hey Ash, Can we talk outside for a minute?"

"Yea, sure let's go." As they walked outside May became over whelmed with passion and love for Ash and felt as if she couldn't hold it in any longer. As soon as they reached outside she stopped Ash.

"Ash wait..."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No it's just, I have to say something and I have waiting forever to say it but I don't know if it is the best time."

"Well it doesn't matter if it is or isn't just say it May, you know that we are good friends and I don't care what it is."

"Well okay but um……I...I...I Love you Ash," declared May.

"Well….I don't know what to say….I mean I'm marring Misty and now you telling me you love me, I don't know…"

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," May says getting up ready to run. But she is caught by the hand of Ash.

"But I can't help that I'm marring the wrong person," Ash declared as he leans in and kisses May passionately and endless it would seem like.

"I have waited so long for this moment," said May.

"And I've waited so long to do that," explained Ash. The kisses continued with Misty no were in their thoughts and eventually things began to elevate. Buttons were undone and clothes began to fly. Soon enough Ash was caring May's naked body into the house and laying he one the couch…..and close after they began making passionate and romantic love.

I hope you like the chapter if you didn't let me know


End file.
